


Demons Never Die

by SilentSlayer



Series: Dark Twisted Madness [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, I torture my characters, Nightmares, Pain, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan wakes up in a strange and distorted place. Corypheus has won the final battle, but where is Cullen? Can she save him in time?<br/>One shot inspired by a conversation with MayaMelissa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Never Die

Green light danced through the windows, making the red lyrium glint with an evil glow. The Breach was everywhere, and demons looked like rain as they poured through it. What had once been her room was now morphed into a prison. She took stock of her situation: no weapons, no armor. This was bad.

_Why can’t I remember?_

Her mind was fuzzy, like too many drinks with Bull after not enough sleep.

_Cullen! Where is he?_

Thoughts jumbled as she desperately searched her room. Hands wrapped around his fur pauldrons. They were torn and bloody on the floor. A tear slipped down, and Corypheus’ mocking laughter rang out from the darkness.

_Need to move._

Her Dalish instincts kicked in. She had to discover what happened, needed to search for survivors.

_Is he alive? I have to know._

Bare feet against the floor, not making a sound as she moved to the exit. She tugged at the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. Her fist pounded the wood.

“I will set you free. I want you to find _him.”_

That voice, he had haunted her since that night in Haven. In the distance a dragon roared. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

The door swung open, and she tripped down the stairs with haste. Something was pulling her, calling to her. It smelled like sandalwood and tasted like sunshine. A soft bristle of stubble along her skin and she knew.

_He’s here. So close, need him._

She burst into the Main Hall, and froze at the sight. The seat where she had passed so many judgements was occupied. She wanted to retch from the horror.

“Cullen…” His name whispered from her lips as she went to him. Golden eyes that had faded to black met her own. Blood stained his face, bruises over his once handsome features. Red lyrium encased all but his head as he sat on the throne. She wanted to free him, help him.

“Lavellan, you have to run.” He growled out the words, but she was no recruit. She tenderly cupped his cheek as she ignore the warning.

_I will never leave him._

“ _Ma vhenan_ , what…” Her question was cut short as a shadow approached them. Cullen sensed her fear, and fought in vain against his bindings.

_I can’t save him, but I won’t abandon him. Gladly will I die at his side._

The Elder One neared, the orb in his hand. Cruelty gazed down at them. Power cracked the air, and her heart thundered in her ears.

_Please, make it quick._

She prayed to whoever would listen. Creators, Andraste, the Maker, it no longer matter. Whatever gods had once been abandoned them long ago.    

A sword appeared in Corypheus’ grasp. She knew that blade. It had rarely left her Commander’s side.

Gazes locked as time stood still. A sad smile crossed her as the weapon fell, and she floated away into darkness.

*****

“ _Vhenan_ …Lavellan, WAKE UP!” Someone was shaking her. Tears stained her face, her voice hoarse from screaming. She sat up with a start as her eyes flew open.

No taint stained the walls of her room, and sunlight streamed in warming her cold skin.

_A nightmare, just another nightmare._

Strong hands found her as she reassured herself. He was there, his arms wrapping around her in a protective cocoon. She buried her face in the safety of his chest. Her breathing was ragged and her pulse still raced, but she could endure.

_He's alive._

“Shh _da’len_ , it’s over. The war is over. We won.” Comforting strokes grazed her back as she poured her pain into him. He understood like no one else that some demons never die.

**Author's Note:**

> My Jedi mind powers command you all to read Mayamelissa's stuff because it is so awesome and happy fluffiness!!  
> Love you Garbage!  
> Ok now that's done special thanks to everyone love you all Happy Holidays *insert more genericness here*
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
